The specific objectives of Core D, Data Registry and Processing (DRP), are twofold: First, the Core will provide a centralized data registry for all components comprising the Program Project. Thus, all data gathered by various research components (and future research projects that will be submitted as part of program project related research activities) will be sent to the DRP core, including data that are specific only to the component and do not require integration. The second function of the core will be to provide statistical analysis and integration of correlated data from the research components, both present and future. For example, the data from animals tested behaviorally and subsequently sent to the Neurohistology Core would be analyzed by the DRP Core. This, of course, does not preclude separate analysis by any or all of the research components.